


if it makes you happy

by mido



Series: datastorm december 2018 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Datastorm December 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mido/pseuds/mido
Summary: kiss mebeneath the milky twilight





	if it makes you happy

**Author's Note:**

> idea prompt: three things // mistletoe kiss  
> discussion prompt: what is your favourite card used by each of them?
> 
> i did (almost) mistletoe kiss haha

It’s plain strange to refer to Playmaker by his first name. Ryoken still finds himself mentioning the other party in conversation by his Link Vrains username, but eventually he finds himself slipping from  _ Playmaker, my archenemy _ to  _ Yusaku, my roommate.  _ The divide between the two is too large, he thinks, for him to have adjusted so quickly. But still he finds himself another piece of Yusaku’s “family”, if Kusanagi Shoichi and the little cleaning robot ( _ Roboppy, Yusaku reminds him _ ) can be considered such. Ryoken has never really had family outside Faust and Kyoko, Spectre and Genome, as his father was always much too busy with his research to make time for his son. His mother, well. She died giving birth, and he didn’t even so much as know her name. His father had never told him.

 

Still, he doesn’t find himself resenting Yusaku for comparing both himself and Roboppy to his actual family, if the Hanoi can even be considered such. Some days he finds his mind wandering anyway, though, to said Knights, Spectre especially-- after all, Spectre was the only person he felt he could consider a friend, though he’d never tell Spectre that. The guy was already loyal enough without Ryoken acting out of character and spewing affection in his general direction. Plus, something in Ryoken tells him Spectre wouldn’t understand in the way he wants him to.

 

He’s snapped out of his reminiscence by Yusaku, who throws a plastic bag his way. It lands in his lap, with a bright red  _ thank you! _ written on the side in loopy cursive and a smiley face. Ryoken looks down at the offending object, then looks over at Yusaku from where he sits by the window. “What is this?” He asks.

 

“It’s halfway through December, you know.” Is Yusaku’s only hint, and Ryoken has a hunch Yusaku isn’t the type of person to hand out gifts early. He opens the bag, and inside is a plethora of cheap Christmas decorations, everything from a twisted wire of multicolored lights to a plastic garland, as well as a couple bright red “velvet” bows. Ryoken sifts through the decorations to find there’s also two ornaments, one that looks like it’s made of acrylic of a D-Board, and another made of plain plastic of a duel disk. He almost finds himself chuckling at Yusaku’s taste in decoration, especially for this time of year.

 

He looks up at the other, who’s pulling a small potted rosemary plant from a plastic container. “You don’t have a tree?” He asks, wondering why the other bought ornaments yet no tree. Yusaku glances over at him, then goes back to unearthing his plant from its plastic casket. “Too expensive.” 

 

Ryoken makes a mental note to take Yusaku tree-shopping later. A plastic tree would probably be a better investment than an actual one, as it would last them much longer, through plenty of Christmases-- that is, if Ryoken actually stayed here, instead of running off as he was prone to. 

 

Still, he stands and walks toward Yusaku anyway, bag in hand. “Where did you want me to put these, then?” He asks, raising an eyebrow as he plucks out the two ornaments. Yusaku flushes the slightest bit at seeing those dangling from Ryoken’s fingers, but he quickly turns back to his rosemary and murmurs, “Here.” 

 

With no qualms about it, Ryoken leans over Yusaku and places one, then two of the little dueling decorations on the rosemary. His height makes it easy to reach around him (he’s a solid four inches taller than Yusaku) so he doesn’t think twice. He pulls away, admiring his handiwork, and only then does he notice how pink Yusaku’s face is. His first impulse is to ask  _ are you sick,  _ which isn’t that stupid a question considering how cold it is outside, but the common sense in him pieces together that he wasn’t burning up when Ryoken brushed against him just moments ago. 

 

Instead of addressing that, however, he turns and pulls out the bows from the plastic bag. “Where do these go?” He asks, watching Yusaku out of the corner of his eye. “Window.” The other mumbles. “Fridge.” 

 

Ryoken tapes the knotted part to the glass, then does the same to the fridge door’s assigned Christmas decoration. “Did you buy any mistletoe?” He asks offhandedly as he secures the bow. Yusaku looks up from his plant and stares at him when he says that, his expression somewhere between confused and incredulous. “Why would I need mistletoe?” He asks, tone guarded.

 

Ryoken meets his gaze and shrugs. “It’s a tradition.” He says nonchalantly. He doesn’t mention how it’s Spectre’s favorite tradition, one he took advantage of every year to steal a kiss on the cheek from Ryoken multiple times a week. At first it was embarrassing, but once he got used to it it was almost like second nature to lean over and peck him when the offending plant hung above.

 

Yusaku continues to stare, but eventually he turns his gaze down to his own bag and rifles through it to see what he has left. “This?” He asks, pulling out a bundle of plastic leaves with three red berries in the center. “That’s holly.” Ryoken says, smiling inwardly. “Common misconception.” He can’t help the slight humor that seeps into his tone.

 

The other huffs and places it on the counter. “You buy it then.” He mutters, pouting. Ryoken does smile this time, and picks the holly up off the counter, walking back over to Yusaku while he toys with the plastic leaves. “Holly will do.” Ryoken says mischievously, and reaches his arm up as high as it can go with the decoration held between two fingers. “Oh no, Yusaku,” he says, grinning ear to ear, “you’ve been caught under the holly!”  

 

Yusaku glares up at him despite the blood rushing to his cheeks. “What do you want me to do about it.” He deadpans, unamused. Ryoken isn’t deterred though, and instead of replying he leans down to plant a kiss on Yusaku’s cheek. At least, that was the plan, before Yusaku realizes how close the other is and instinctively turns to face him.

 

Ryoken’s lips land smack dab on Yusaku’s own, and for a moment neither of them process that they’re  _ kissing _ (for Ryoken,  _ kissing his archenemy, _ and for Yusaku,  _ kissing Ryoken _ ), allowing their mouths time to get acquainted with each other’s warmth. Ryoken is the first to pull back, surprised that it took so long to do so, and Yusaku just stands there with a blank look on his face. “S-Sorry.” Ryoken stammers, cool persona far off. “I was aiming for your cheek.” As if he needed to clarify that. 

 

Yusaku nods, already completely out of it. “You said you didn’t have a tree, right? I’ll go grab one for you, and some actual decorations.” Ryoken blurts out, throwing on his coat and boots before practically running out the door. “Sure.” Yusaku says, mostly to himself, as he raises a hand to his lips.

 

They’re chapped, he notices, but that’s to be expected with the winter weather. They still tingle from Ryoken’s touch, even after the other has escaped. 


End file.
